Dream Eater
by Beyond the Rose Thorns
Summary: Sabrina's life has been going well: her studies are going well, her family is doing well, and she's NOT in school with Puck. She's assigned a dream journal project and it seems all too convenient that her dreams suddenly became interesting, as well as her family's. What is this Dream Eater disease and why is Sabrina dreaming about Puck? Or possibly vice versa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Sabrina**

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, _

_wondering, fearing, doubting,_

_ dreaming dreams no mortal had ever dared to dream before_

- Edgar Allen Poe

What dream had not been dreamed before? Is it possible that every fantasy has been fulfilled, every daydream dreamed, and every nightmare lived? There were those odd, one of kind fantasies where when you wake up you can only remember fragments and they don't make any sense. I didn't consider them dreams. They didn't have any meaning right? Dreams are triggered by memories, events, emotions as well as nightmares. Had Poe dreamed something one of kind but made sense of it? Maybe he knew a secret decoder to our night events. But a more important question was, why would my English teacher ask us to interpret this.

I leaned back in my swivel chair at my desk and groaned in frustration. I hated the poetry units in English. I wasn't _bad _at English and didn't hate _all _poetry, it was just that my teacher expected us to decipher every little word we read. We could've been reading Where the Side Walk Ends and we'd still have to know what each limerick meant down to the period. I supposed I could have been assigned a worse assignment. Maybe writing an essay on that one phrase. I could barely get out two sentences. Maybe Mrs. Baumer wasn't so bad.

I pushed around my pencil for another three minutes, trying to think of an acceptable answer. Mrs. Baumer was AP English. I couldn't cheat her with some lame excuse of a homework assignment. She graded harshly and I wanted an A in her class at the end of the year. Next year, I would be graduating and I wanted the best possible grades. I chose AP English because I wanted a challenge. I didn't want to take the slacker's route, I wanted to know what I was capable of! And . . . I didn't want the possibility of being in Puck's class. He didn't attend school this year since there was no need. There wasn't any immediate danger to me at school so there was no need for him to be there. Not that it made a difference. He rarely showed up for class and spent maybe five minutes at best with his homework until he gave up and became frustrated that I wouldn't let him cheat.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered. "I need food for my brain."

I pushed out from my desk and descended down the stairs. Red and Daphne were sitting at the dinner table, reviewing math cards. Daphne had an intense look on her face, like if she concentrated any harder her forehead would explode. She slummed back into her chair and groaned.

"I hate linear functions. Why do I need to know how to find the area of trapezoid? And whoop-de-doo that pi is rounded to the fraction twenty-two over seven. How will that apply to anything in my future? I'm going to be a detective! Not a mathematician. Sabrina, please help me," Daphne ranted.

I grabbed milk, yogurt, bananas, and strawberries out of the fridge and set them on the counter, only smiling and shaking my head.

"Studying for your math exam?"

"I'm trying to help her. Honest," Red said. On her side of the table, she had organized notes from each unit they had during the semester. Her textbook was in mint condition and she had organized practiced problems on ruled paper. Red seemed as prepped as any college student. Daphne on the other hand . . . I knew how hard it was for her to actually sit down and focus on the subject she hated the most.

"I remember the 7th grade semester math exam," I said, pour milk and scraping yogurt into the blender. "I hated studying for that too."

"Isn't there an easier way than reading all your notes?" Daphne asked. "I can't do this for another minute."

"I hate to tell you this but that's the best way to remember everything. Ms. Watts didn't exactly teach us a song to remember the formulas of areas."

Daphne smacked her head on the table. Red and I winced sympathetically.

She patted Daphne's back and said, "We can take a break. We've been studying for about an hour. The exam isn't for another three days. We still have time and no one's asking you to learn all of this stuff in one day."

"I know but . . ." Daphne lifted her head and rubbed a red mark on her forehead, "I don't want to be in the 'average' math class again. I only get to go to Pre-Algebra next year and I don't want to hear anyone rubbing it in my face that they're in Algebra 1."

"I don't know why anyone would brag about being in Algebra 1," I said dumping the fruit and plugging the blender in. "If you don't bring at least two pencils with you, you'll lose your participation credit for that day. I made that mistake _once_."

"That sounds awful," Daphne shuddered. "I don't want to be a brainiac like you, Sabrina. Maybe I don't need to study."

"That's not an excuse to slack off!" I started the blender while Red pulled out our cups. I had already figured that the girls would need a snack too.

"What are you studying for?" Red asked.

"I have poetry homework!" I shouted over the blender. All the ingredients started to turn into a smooth and frothy pink liquid. I could slightly smell the strawberries lingering in the air. After I finished blending, I poured our drinks. Daphne chugged all of hers by the time I had rinsed the blender out. Her pink smoothie 'stache made Red giggle and me smile in endearment. No matter how old Daphne may get, she will always have her cute moments that reminded she was my little sister. Even a few of her quirks and I mean a _few_.

"That sounds a lot easier than studying for a math exam," Daphne complained. "I thought the higher the grade, the harder the homework."

"It is hard. We have to interpret poems, quotes, and sometimes passages," I said taking a sip of my drink. "I have an Edgar Allen Poe quote today."

"If it's a quote, it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Red asked.

"You'd think but AP English grades roughly. You can't be careless with your words and you'll get points deducted for padding your sentences."

"I'll probably just be in English 11, like the normal people," Daphne said wiping her sleeve across her upper lip.

"I should probably get back to work. Honestly, I only made a snack to stall. I can't concentrate on my homework," I sighed.

"Just do it after dinner. That's what I always do," Daphne suggested.

"How can you possibly wait that late?" I asked, horrified. It drove me insane to have that reminder in the back of my mind that my homework wasn't done. It wasn't me being a 'good girl'. It was for my own mental health and grades, of course.

"You can't push yourself too hard," Red said. "I know you have your PSATs coming up. Maybe relaxing a little bit would be best. Holding off on your homework won't kill you and neither will one bad grade."

Red was right. I had a crazy schedule since we were nearing the end of the year. The juniors and seniors were being bombed with tests and we were all studying like there was no tomorrow. I should've been finishing up my interpretation and then review my English notes since Mrs. Baumer had said that she was going to assign us our final project tomorrow. I had no idea what it was but if it were partner work, I wanted to at least be able to hold up my end of the deal.

"I don't think Mom or Dad would if you took a break," Daphne assured me. "You are an honors student."

"Geniuses deserve breaks," Red agreed.

"I guess a nap wouldn't hurt," I thought aloud, stretching my arms. Lying down on my bed and closing my eyes didn't sound like such a horrible idea. It wasn't like I had an essay that would be due the next day or something. "Wait a second, you two aren't trying to trick me into something, right? You're not going to go to a friend's house or something while I'm sleeping, are you?"

"No, those were not our intentions," Red promised.

"But that's a great idea. I'll remember that one," Daphne said, a twinkle in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, sure that they meant no harm. Red took my smoothie glass and put it in the fridge along with hers.

"If you don't like what Granny prepares for dinner, you can have my smoothie too," she said.

"Thanks, Red. That's really nice."

Red looked down at her shoes, her short amber hair bobbing. "It's nothing."

"I'm going to go take my nap. Wake me up when it's dinner, okay?" I said, beginning to trot up the stairs.

Daphne gave me a thumbs up which was also the okay to run to my room and body slam into my bed, which was exactly what I did, closing my door in the process. My big, thick feather comforter was so soft that curled up into a ball and entangled myself into the sheet. My pillows were cool against my cheek which was exactly the way I liked it. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy and if there had been any possibility of me changing my mind and doing my homework was out of the question right then. There was no I would be moving from that bed any time soon.

* * *

Winds blew roughly over lush fields of grass, pushing the blades to look like running mean. There was vast emptiness. As far as the eye could see, an ocean of grass being bullied by gusts of wind. In a sky of Prussian blue, dark clouds of disaster flew impossibly fast overhead at amazing speeds. Whispers of nature licked at my ears, howling maliciously. I was sitting in the middle of the field. I was lying on my back, staring to the sky. My arms were locked to my sides and my legs felt stiff an un-moving. I _couldn't _move at all. The wind began to blow harder and harder. It felt like those were the binds on my body and the fiercer it grew, the tighter the restraints became.

I had no urge to struggle against it. It felt, wrong for some reason, like . . . like . . . I couldn't describe it. I knew struggle wasn't okay, the way you knew you were supposed to say 'God bless you' after someone sneezed. I closed my eyes, listening to the wind blow, trying to think of what my next move would be. I felt like I had a purpose there though. I was supposed to be there and that it was a balanced order. In the chaotic wind, I was the only thing remaining calm. I couldn't tell if I wanted to leave. If the option was there, I wasn't finding it but maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Whatever this place was it had a precarious order. I felt familiar with it but there was something wrong.

Despite my calm demeanor, I felt upset. There was no happiness but I wasn't able to show it. I didn't have any control over my facial muscles either. From an outside view, I must've looked like a porcelain doll, just strewn on the ground by someone careless. But dolls couldn't feel emotions. I definitely felt upset, angry, and there was so much pressure on my chest. It felt like a heart attack waiting to happen. I wanted to call for help but my mouth wouldn't move. Maybe I was a doll and someone had to pull my strings. Would they know I was suffering? Why would they leave me hear? Am I unwanted or not good enough for them? That only sparked determination along with my pressure. Maybe I had been someone's outcast doll but I would be better. I was better than to be left in a field.

The wind picked up even more so and started to form a vortex around me. The faster and faster the winds blew, the more oxygen was drained from the air. I could barely pop my doll mouth open to gasp for breath. I was starting to suffocate and I still couldn't move. The vortex began closing in on me, growing smaller and smaller. At these speeds, when it reached my body, it was going to tear me to shreds and fling my discarded body parts all over the field. It had been a miracle that my body had not been sucked into the vortex. Maybe I was a fixated to the ground. No. I knew exactly what this was. This field was my doll box that I was imprisoned to ever look out. I couldn't move nor did I want to. What kind of doll would I be if I moved? This vortex was the lid, closing my box, and putting a lid on my coffin. As the last of the oxygen was stolen from my lungs, the vortex was only wide enough to perfectly fit my body but it lasted for only a moment. I felt my body coming apart, the seams being torn. Before I could emit the first shriek of pain, to pierce the sound of the howling winds, a pair of hands came and rescued me.

* * *

"Sabrina!"

I woke with a start, hugging my chest, a cold sweat on my forehead. "W-what?"

"It's dinner time," Daphne said. "Wow, were you having a bad dream? You look awful."

"I'm fine. It was just weird." I stretched and flexed my arms, making sure they were still there and that I had complete control over them. I even stood up and did a few jumping jacks to be real. The dream felt so real, I had to make sure. Dream? It seemed more like a vivid nightmare. I took a deep breath and wiped my forehead.

"I'm fine now. Let's go eat," I declared.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty freaked out to me. I mean, call me crazy, but I don't do exercise routines when I wake up," Daphne said skeptically.

"I'm great. Now let's go eat." Daphne shrugged.

"Alright. If you insist."

**Please review. It would mean a lot to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to PrincessWilla101. Thank you for being the first reviewer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Sabrina**

When you cease to dream, you cease to live

- Malcolm Forbes

"Does anyone know what this means?" Mrs. Baumer asked as she paced back and forth between the aisles of desks. I quickly scribbled the quote down in my English notebook. Mrs. Baumer had warned us that these quotes would reappear on our exams and she would ask for the meaning. I didn't want to tak ethe risk of having do it by memory.

The teacher peered at us with her beady eyes and had her neck craned out as if she were a hawk. Mrs. Baumer did have a turkey neck that hung flaccid and swished every time she turned her head. It was so distracting. Seven students had gotten in trouble the past three months for staring and not taking their notes. I'd almost been caught a few times but I had a strong focus.

Penelope Cusack raised her hand as high as she could over her head and waved it around as if she were at a football game. She was the know-it-all of the eleventh grade but extremely smart. She was only thirteen after all. Yes, Penelope was a kid genius. Her family had moved to Ferryport Landing last summer to escape Penelope's bullies. I could only imagine that with being so smart, people were going to get jealous and cruel. Penelope wasn't mean but she was so competitive. I would've been friends with her if she didn't see me as an academic rival. She wasn't scary either so it was hard to take her seriously. She was short for her age and wore short auburn pigtails. Her brown eyes were big and soft and her face was dotted with freckles. If anything, Penelope was adorable.

"Yes, Ms. Cusack?" Mrs. Baumer pointed.

"Dreams are extremely influential on our lives. Inventions, paintings, businesses, books, even clothing lines have come from the smallest tidbit of imagination. Dreams _fuel_ imagination, creativity, and determination which drive us to create. If we were to stop dreaming, there would be no progress in life. No new discoveries would be made such as a cure for cancer or a greener and more efficient energy source for our homes and cars. Lack of dreaming also stops a creativity flow. It disables us to think 'outside the box'."

The majority of AP English rolled their eyes and scoffed at Penelope. It was a perfectly _great _answer and she came up with it before anyone else could bother to think to raise their hands. I didn't care if she thought faster than me or if the teacher was pleased with her answer. I still wouldn't be okay if she personally showed me up knowledge wise.

"Yes! Great job, Ms. Cusack!" Mrs. Baumer paused dramatically in front of the room with her arms out with an 'in-flight-motion' kind of pose. "'Dreams are necessary to mankind' as Anais Nin said. Where would we be without the dreamers of the world? We wouldn't have our vaccines, our electronics, we would have never reached the moon!"

There were a collection of groans throughout the room. I slumped in my seat and sighed. Mrs. Baumer was about to go on another tangent about history. It surprised me that she hadn't majored in history/social studies as opposed to English. She was infamous about her speeches all the way from the seniors to the sixth graders in Ferryport Landing Elementary. Daphne and Red even dreaded their senior year when they had to have Mrs. Baumer.

The only person excited for the lecture was Penelope who had a pen in hand and notebook ready. Even _I _couldn't bare her lectures and, not to brag or anything, but I was a good student. I could handle a boring lecture or two but Mrs. Baumer killed me every time. I looked out the window to a stormy gray sky.

It wouldn't rain today, Ferryport Landing was just a gray town. I would have to go pick up Red and Daphne later after English with my parents' car since it was the last period of the day. We didn't have spare money to buy my own car when I had turned sixteen. I borrowed my parents' for school hours since no one but Granny wanted to use her metal deathtrap. I couldn't believe the police or even the state allowed her to keep it. That thing had been done in for about ten years before I was born.

I wondered what it would be like when I left for college. I had never left the state of New York in my life. Faerie didn't count nor did Oz. I hadn't thought too much about what occupation I wanted. I could never be a surgeon or doctor. I hated sickness and blood. I wasn't talented with art or literature and if I sang a note, I would attract dogs. I wasn't challenged at sports but I wasn't exactly an Olympian either. My hobbies included reading, doing homework, and babysitting Red, Daphne, and Puck. I couldn't very well make a career out of that. I didn't want to be a Grimm. Daphne only went to school because the law required. She had her heart being sent on a Grimm. She would continue to live in Granny's house after high school to be a fairy tail detective. Basil would be in middle school by that time. He was so young, I doubted he had anything in mind aside from a cowboy or astronaut.

". . . is why I'm assigning this end of the year project!" Mrs. Baumer finished. My heart skipped a beat and I scrambled to look around to see if anyone had written down what she said. Unfortunately, no one seemed perpetually interested until her last sentence. "I will be handing out notebooks and for the next month I want you to write down each and every dream you have whether it's a daydream or something from a nap!"

Penelope shot her hand up again but didn't wait to be called on, "And if we can't remember our dreams, what should we put?"

"I was just getting to that but great question! You dream at least three times a night and on average you can remember one. By the end of the month, I want a total of ten dreams. That's four weeks to dream. I understand if you have a personal dream and do not wish to share, that's fine. You don't have to use names.

"Along with the dream, I want you to tell me what you think it means. Decipher it and turn it into words of beauty!"

I smirked at my teacher and started to catch the drift. She wanted us to write a dream journal for our final project. It made sense since our past unit had been about interpreting complicated and open poetry and short stories. I could understand our own dreams.

"Now, there will always be . . . 'cheaters'. I can tell the difference between a generic and true dream. This is not the first time I've assigned this." Mrs. Baumer walked between each aisle depositing a small blue book on everyone's desk. When I received mine, I opened it and looked inside. The pages were a light lavender and golden lines to write on. The book was nice and I was surprised the school could afford such nice property to distribute to twenty five students.

"May I turn the journal into a essay?" Penelope asked. The senior boys snickered and whispered to each other, pointing to her. I couldn't tell if Penelope noticed and chose to ignore it or if she were too into the assignment.

"There's no need for that, Penelope," Mrs. Baumer assured. But Penelope was persistent.

"But is there that option?"

"Yes. If it pleases you."

Penelope smiled, pleased with her self. I could already see the little brainiac cogs spinning in her head. I could understand wanting to pull extra credit for top mark in AP English but she was in high school at age thirteen. Any college would be impressed by that. She didn't have to push herself so hard.

The bell rang and everyone started to gather their things. The groups of friends started to break off. The senior boys, study-hard junior girls (which surprisingly didn't include Penelope), three giggly fashionista girls, and nerds. I wasn't a part of any of those. I wasn't a social outcast but I wasn't a social butterfly either. Very few times it was brought up about my embarrassing experiences in sixth grade all thanks to that stupid fairy boy.

I shoved the rest of my books into my bag but I wanted to carry the dream journal. It was quite beautiful, leather bound and a sewn in silk bookmark. I didn't want to damage it in anyway. Penelope held it like a newborn baby. After I got my pencils I went up to her and she scowled sourly.

"What do you want?"

"I was just going to say that was a good answer to the question. It was much faster than I could think."

Penelope looked me over as if she were trying to decide what my real attitude was towards her. "I know. I'm the smartest in this school. I _am _a genius." She turned and walked out the classroom trying to look high and mighty. What I saw was a little girl bouncing on her heels, her pigtails bobbing in the process. It was hard to take her seriously when she was that adorable and the same age as Daphne.

I didn't care if Penelope wasn't my biggest fan. She always addressed me as a rival. I had read about how girls became so competitive in high school, whether it was book smarts, style, popularity, etc. I guess she was one of those girls. Walking through the halls, high school students flooded through each classroom to their lockers. The seniors' lockers were decorated to their own personal style, whether it was a picture of their favorite candy, a go-to quote, or their favorite color or print. Next year, I would be given those two days to decorate my locker the way I pleased. It would be a shame that Daphne couldn't be privileged of being in ninth grade and having the 'cool' senior sister. I smiled to myself, laughing on the inside.

Outside, in the parking lot, students hung around on their car, some getting ready to leave. My parents' car, a black Toyota Camry, was sitting in the middle surrounded by student cars. When I eventually earned enough money, I wanted to get a car just like it. Comfortable and roomy, but not extremely flashy. I buckled in and started the car, pulling out and being careful not to hit anything. I couldn't believe my parents had trusted me to get my license. Well, it was more like I couldn't believe my dad had trusted me to get a license. He still treated Daphne and me as little children. He said I would understand one day when I had kids of my own but it still drove me insane.

The drive to the new Ferryport Landing Junior High wasn't all that far. It was about a mile from the high school but the elementary was the lot next over. I didn't understand where Charming was coming from when he decided the new landscaping. I glanced over to my dream journal in the passenger seat to make sure it was okay. No doubt Daphne would want to mess with it or claim it as a new diary if I didn't use it soon. It would have been convenient if Mrs. Baumer had assigned this yesterday with my weird dream. Maybe I could've written it down? There was probably a rule that said you could only use dreams after the journal had been assigned. And how would Mrs. Baumer know whether or not we wrote down real dreams? What if we had the classical dreams like going to school in our underwear or being invisible? I've had those dreams before and more than once. Guaranteed, Penelope was probably going to research some technique on how to have interesting and better dreams to please our teacher.

I turned into the junior high parking lot where few parents waited for their kids. There was a bus system, also for the elementary and high school but my parents thought it would be good practice for me to drop off and pick up Red and Daphne. On days they needed to go into town, they would tell us to take the bus. I pulled up to the curb where Red and Daphne were standing on talking to a few of their friends. Daphne was so popular within her grade. It had been like that ever since we arrived in Ferryport Landing. I didn't think Daphne would ever have to worry about bullies, with exception of 'that one annoying boy who was a loud idiot'. Yeah, we all had one of those. I lived with mine unfortunately. I honked the horn and motioned for the girls to get in. They waved by and climbed into the backseats.

"I thought my brain was going to explode today!" Daphne cried the second she opened the door. "I cannot believe how many notes we got. It'll take at least four hours to go over them all in one day."

"The Korean high schooler studies for about fifteen hours a day," I replied. Daphne and Red cringed.

"Let's be thankful that our teachers' standards aren't that high," Red said. They buckled in and I started to drive home, hoping not to get caught in the school traffic.

"Ooh, that's a pretty nice book," Daphne said, leaning forward to peer into the passenger seat. "Where'd you get it?"

"Mrs. Baumer. We got a new assignment today in class. That's our dream journal."

"Dream journal? So you have to write down your dreams for the rest of the school year?" Red asked.

"Yeah. We also have to specify what they mean."

"That sounds like _so _much fun," Daphne cheered sarcastically. She leaned back her seat and stretched. "I don't want to be in her class."

"You still have another five years," I reassured. "Besides, you have to apply yourself for AP English. You'll just have her for your senior year."

"Mrs. Baumer isn't a bad teacher. She expects more, right? AP English is supposed to be harder," Red added helpfully.

"Thankfully, I only have review guides and they're not due until the end of the week." Daphne threw her hands up with a sense of justice. "The teachers would be heartless if they didn't cut back on the homework during this time of year."

"The more you think about your tests, the more you'll stress yourself out. Don't worry about it too much. That was what I was doing to myself yesterday," I said.

"By the way, what kind of dream were you having? When I walked in you were so rigid and you looked like you were in pain," Daphne said.

"Really?" Red asked surprised.

"Yeah and she was all sweaty."

"I'm not sure what kind of dream I had but I was in pain and I couldn't move," I told them, driving on the forest path to get home. "And there was lots of wind. But the scene was beautiful: fields of grass and the sky wasn't too bright or dark."

"That makes no sense," Red deadpanned.

"Dreams usually don't." I pulled up to the house, beside the rusty piece of machinery. Daphne and Red hopped out with their backpacks and slammed their doors shut. I grabbed my stuff and followed them into the house, holding the dream journal to my chest.

"We're home!" Daphne announced as we walked through the door.

"Welcome back, _lieblings_," Granny said, more wrinkles folding in her face as she smiled at us. Any trace of red hair she had when we first arrived in town were gone. Her bun was snow white (punny, right?) and she moved a little slower than originally. She was still one hell of a driver but still, Granny's age was up there.

"Good afternoon, girls," Mom said, helping Granny prepare dinner. From what I could see, there were fried glow worms, chunks of zebra meat boiling in broth, and a mashed something that was orange. I was revolted.

"Mom, look Sabrina's cool diary!" Daphne called pointing to my book.

"It's a dream journal Mrs. Baumer assigned to us today," I explained when a questionable expression appeared on Mom's face.

"May I see?" She wiped her hands on her faded blue jeans coming over to me. I handed the book to her and she looked it over with an impressed face. Her fingers delicately ran over the soft leather and each lavender page. "Wow, this is beautiful. How did the school afford so many? They could've probably saved six hundred dollars if they had just bought standard issue notebooks."

"That's what I thought," I said taking it back. "Maybe Mrs. Baumer paid for them herself."

"She must care a lot about this one assignment," Red commented, impressed.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." As I finished the sentence, the book was quickly swiped out of my hands as well as a can of Coke on the kitchen counter. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. "Have you ever heard of asking for something?"

"Yeah," stupid-face Puck smirked as he looked at my book while sipping his soda. "Ew." He dropped on the floor and stepped away from the book. "I don't like it. There's something wrong with it."

"So you just drop it on the floor?" I growled as I swiped the book up. "Just how uncivilized _are _you?"

"I see you've been working on that stealth technique," Granny said, impressed. "Good job. I didn't even see you."

"Thank you, Relda. Someone knows talent when they see it." The last part of the sentence he looked at me with a smug expression.

"Don't encourage him! That's exactly the kind of skill he needs to become a kleptomaniac. Should we not be concerned?" I cried exasperated.

"Don't be jealous, Grimm, because I'm an excellent ninja," Puck said knowingly.

"Cool! I wanna be a ninja. That sounds way better than going to school," Daphne cheered.

"You can't not go to school," I warned her. "I don't want you to end up as stupid as he is."

"I'll teach you how to be a ninja, Marshmallow," Puck promised.

"Yessss!" Daphne fist pumped in the air. "I'll be even cooler now."

I hit Puck across the head with my dream journal. "I don't want you to teach her _anything._"

"Marshmallow, Red, don't be like her. This is why she doesn't have any friends and lives in books."

_FHWAP! _

"I swear that one of these days I will beat some sense into you," I smoldered through gritted teeth.

"You know, you keep saying that I have brain damage and in case you haven't noticed it, you've caused most of it," Puck said rubbing my target on the abck of his head.

"That's enough you two," Mom said. "There's no need to fight."

"Why do you have a diary?" stupid-face Puck asked so stupidly.

"It's not a diary, pea brain. It's a dream journal that was assigned to us. Not that you would no since you don't attend school, _retard_."

"Ah, high school. House of some of the cruelest and most heartless people you'll ever meet. Tell me, how much am I missing?"

"I've already met the most heartless person in the world and he's sitting right in front of me." I scowled and crossed my arms. Every time a word came out of Puck's mouth it irritated me so bad that I wanted to throw things at him. Every comment and insult was like the detonator to my temper. He knew exactly what buttons to push.

"I don't see your dad anywhere," Puck retorted. I clenched my fist and pulled back to show how much affection my knuckles had for his face but Daphne and Red held my arm back and started to drag me upstairs.

"Fistfights before dinner? This is really getting out of hand," Daphne said.

"I hate you, Jerkface!" I yelled.

"Same here, Lard Butt."

My butt was not lardy! I gritted my teeth and kept my fists closed so tight, my knuckles were white. I couldn't stand him! Every word that came out of his mouth was like a fish hook for me to grab and taunt. The bad thing was, I fell for it almost every time. I knew what he wanted was my reaction and I was so stupid for letting him get what he wanted. I could deal with idiotic people but Puck was number one idiot in my book.

"For one day, _one day_, I would love for him to shut up," I hissed as the girls let go of my arms and released me into my room. "Every word that comes out of his mouth is a dumb taunt and it gets me every freaking time!"

"I don't understand why you automatically get so upset," Red said.

"Because she l-" Daphne began.

"Don't say it!" I snapped.

"You l . . . o . . . v . . . e him." Daphne grinned like an idiot. I just groaned into my pillow.

"You two, get out. I have homework to do."

"You made her mad," Red clicked her tongue in mock disapproval. Daphne feigned a look of fake horror.

"Oh no! I've offended my sister!" She giggled and looked at Red with her twinkly brown eyes.

I made a shooing motion with my hands and the girls left my room, smirking and chuckling. I pulled my backpack onto the bed and started leafing through it. The dream journal laid by my side, glinting in the light softly. I didn't know what exactly attracted me to the book so much. The light yet beautifully blending colors, the soft touch to the cover, or maybe the golden lines on each page that made the book seem even fancier. It looked like a little girl's dream diary so it didn't surprise me that Puck had looked like he wanted to burn it. I tucked it into my bedside table drawer to hide it and began working on my homework.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't entertaining. I need at least one chapter in a story for build up and this is it. Please review because they're motivation for me to write faster. Again, thanks to PrincessWilla101. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Sorry for not updating in for the past week. I've been jumping around between my aunts' houses to visit with my cousins and I don't have my laptop with me. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I swear that the more you guys review, the faster I'll write. It would mean a lot to me, especially since this is my first story. Help me nourish it so it can grow into a beautiful flower! *cue applause*. So, without stalling thee, I present chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

**Sabrina**

The most pitiful of men is he who turns his dreams into silver and gold.

- Khalil Gibran

I was floating, weightless, with my arms out. My body gently bobbed up and down, a cool current running all over me. It as if I was in blue nothingness but at the same time, I felt the presence of everything. I could feel the rocks, the air, oceans, and people. They were all there but I was by myself. My hair floated peculiarly as if I were underwater. It made sense if I was. Everything was cool and smooth but I could open my eyes and I was breathing. I gently moved my fingers in a wave pattern to test their flexibility. I could move my limbs in a free motion. I slightly kicked my legs and my body sprang into a quick upward motion. I still remained under the water but it felt good to move around.

I wasn't dressed for swimming. I was wearing a beautiful white dress with silver sleeves the gleam precariously. The fabric was soft as silk and the back dipped in a V formation. The skirt glittered like the stars themselves as each ruffle moved about softly in the water. I didn't feel wet as you should when you went swimming but I wasn't dry either. I was enveloped in a current of cool and smoothness that felt wonderful against my skin. I floated onto my back and looked up doing a slow backstroke, barely kicking my legs are moving my arms.

I couldn't see the sky. The light blue only faded into darkness. I looked down, wondering if I had been swimming in the wrong direction but it was the same. Strangely, I didn't feel worried. I had no concern if I were to run out of breath or if I were to never re-approach the surface. I liked it down there and no one was there to bother me. I closed my eyes, continuing to swim. It felt as if I were drifting in and out of consciousness but not like I was tired. The current started to carry my body in the direction that I was swimming so I could remain still. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so relaxed and serene. I could never just go with it, always questioning, never accepting. There was nothing to question here. It was a peaceful heaven, nothing more to it.

The current lightly pushed on my back, sending me upward like a rocket, as if I had been lying on a trampoline. It didn't hurt and the sensation of flying made my stomach do somersaults. I smiled, starting to do flips through the water. The current pushed harder which sent me soaring through the water. I flipped onto my stomach which really made it feel like I was flying. I put my arms and legs out as I continued to sky rocket. I even started laughing, emitting clouds of bubbles around me. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun! This was definitely a heaven I never wanted to end. What was better? I could do anything I wanted here! No one to worry about but myself. No chores, no homework or school, no college, nothing! There was responsibility on my shoulders but now I felt so weightless as if the world had just been lifted off my shoulders. This cool feeling, it had to be relief. Nothing felt better then this freedom.

The current pushed so hard that I flew faster than I ever could have imagined. Nothing could have stopped me. Nothing! I was invincible and free! Was there anything better? I finally understood why people wanted to fly like birds. It must have been this exhilarating for them, if not more. If only there was the wind on my face or an open sky. Having gusts of air whip through my hair. This had been the best I ever felt. I never wanted this to e-

"SABRINA, WATCH OUT!"

As my eyes opened, I was hit with an unforgiving shower of freezing water and ice cubes. I froze, my mouth open and my hands shaking. I had been woken up from such an amazing dream, _for this__? _I looked up to see the culprit. Daphne stood there with her hands over her mouth while Puck grinned devilishly at me. He held an empty blue bucket in his hands. The shock quickly wore off and I clenched my fists.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I was coming in to wake you up and then Puck was there, holding the bucket over your head. It's seven thirty and I didn't want you to be late so . . ." Daphne trailed off, biting her lip.

I looked up at Puck and growled with utmost ferocity, "I was having the best dream of my life and you woke me up with _that_?!"

"Good morning to you too, Ugly." I wanted to punch Puck so bad for that ignorant little smile he had on his face. I shot my arm out to grab his shirt but he saw it coming and sidestepped me, running out of the room. The little jerk took off! I would so get him back!

"I know your mad but remember how Granny said you and Puck needed to cut back on the fighting since it wasn't good for Basil to watch or her health? Please don't charge after him," Daphne begged. I smoothed my wet hair back and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not mad," I said in a calm voice. "There would be no point in going after Puck now. That's what he would expect anyway, right?"

"I don't think playing the revenge game is any better," Daphne warned.

"No one has to know until the very end, okay?" I put a finger to my lips and my sister sighed. The revenge game was very well known in the Grimm household and it had probably been going on ever since Puck had moved in with us. Six very, _very _long years. "I'm going to take a short shower seeing how it is I'm already soaked. I'll be down in a few, okay? And tell that stupid stinking fairy that if he tries anything else, he'll have thirty-two less teeth."

Daphne casually strolled out of the room as I began to lay out my outfit.I was glad that Ferryport Landing High School didn't consist of a uniform. Mayor Charming put lots of money into rebuilding the schools after the Everafter War but not enough for uniforms. The rest of the money went into rebuilding the stores and homes. Magic couldn't fix _everything_. But there was no need for the uniforms since we didn't have them before.

My warm shower was welcoming to my goose bump covered skin. The water felt super refreshing, almost like the dream. Just thinking about it put a smile on my face. So much freedom and carelessness! That feeling alone was enough to make any person happy. I decided that I wasn't going to let Puck ruin my day. A grin on my face would be the worst kind of revenge and no one would be able to complain about me using violence.

After emerging from the steamy shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and arranged my bathroom 'ritual' items and began by brushing and blow drying my hair. That was when I began evaluating my dream and what it meant. For almost my entire life, I've had responsibility, especially when the Scarlet Hand kidnapped my parents. I had to protect Daphne from all those horrible foster homes, the orphanage, and not to mention our horrible caseworker. Even after Granny found us, I had to be cautious with or without knowledge of Everafters. I also had the responsibility of Basil now, school, and the thought of college. My parents expected so much of me academic and maturity wise. It was stressful and tiring. The suffocation of being in my position was great. My dream was probably a release of stress which explained the free flight feeling.

Obviously, I wouldn't include anything about Everafters and I would only put so much detail about the abusive foster homes in the dream journal. Those were my personal business and Mrs. Baumer was known for sharing high scoring English assignments. Penelope's essay would definitely be read aloud but I was still one of her best students. She didn't really give you the option of whether you wanted her to read your assignment to the class or not.

When my hair was dry, I brushed through it again and started to warm up my straightener. Ever since Mom had bought me one when I turned thirteen, I straightened my hair almost every day to keep it from becoming a wavy mess. It was so much easier to deal with it after it's been done. My hair had gotten pretty long; about four inches past my shoulder blades and grew about an inch longer when I straightened it. Puck would often make fun and call me 'girly' whenever I did my hair. Despite Puck being . . . _Puck_, no male would really ever understand a woman's hair. I remembered the simple days when all I had to do was wash it with some generic conditioner and then brush.

My hair was soft and shiny after the straightening which I brushed and braided. My ponytails always came loose and I wanted the hair out of my face. I dressed and stepped quickly downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was at the table, eating an assortment of food. Daphne, Red, Puck, and Basil were eating pancakes with salmon pink syrup. Mom was enjoying a cup of coffee while chatting with Granny Relda and Dad was eating good ol' scrambled eggs. There were some left over in a pan over on the oven. I thanked Dad in my head for leaving some normal food. I gathered my plate and a glass of orange, sitting in the last available seat, next to Puck. He was doing a horrible job concealing his smirk.

"Oh, I forgot to say good morning back to you, Puck, when you dumped water on my head," I gleamed, smiling pleasantly at Puck. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, by the way, for that. If only Daphne had woken me up, I might've fallen back asleep and then be late for school. You've really helped me out today."

Puck started choking on his pancakes and coughed violently. I concealed my victory smile behind my glass of juice. Everyone looked confused except for Granny who was beaming proudly.

"Good job,_ liebling_! You resolved your problem without any fighting or yelling. Puck, you should take a page from Sabrina's book," Granny praised.

That stupid fairy's mouth stood agape and he stared disbelievingly at her. Never in all his time that he had known me, I'm sure Puck never imagined hearing something like that. The look on his face made me snort and I clapped my hands over my mouth, trying to contain the eruption of laughter that had been about to pour from my mouth.

"B-but she's violent!" he complained.

"She dealt with the situation the right way. It wasn't very polite of you to pour a bucket of water on her. Sabrina, I'll dry your sheets for you today. There's no need to worry about them." Granny smiled in my direction and patted my hand.

"I thought you were going to play the revenge game," Daphne said surprised.

"I'm mature, unlike Fairy Boy." I couldn't help but grin a little as I ate my eggs. Mom and Dad were giving me the thumbs up which made me feel even better. The day seemed to be turning right side up and was going to go my way, for once.

"It's almost eight. You girls should get going," Dad warned. The commute to school was only about twenty minutes combined and it started at eight thirty but it was nice to be prepared for the day, no?

"I'm all done!" Daphne called as she raised her pink, sticky hands into the air, which smelled a lot like maple but God knew what that syrup was actually made of.

"Seriously, Daph?" I chuckled, handing her a few napkins. "You're not seven anymore. Eat like a thirteen year old and don't get food everywhere."

My sister wiped her hands as Red took their empty plates to the sink. I dropped mine and my glass in there as well and ran back upstairs to grab my back pack and dream journal. I felt oddly giddy that day. The dream and giving Puck his 'medicine' definitely put me in a good mood put my spirits were high and was abnormally positive.

"Let's roll!" I told the girls, grabbing the car keys off the counter. Red and Daphne hopped into the back as usual when I unlocked the car, chattering about how excited they were for their 'romp'. Daphne had explained it as junior high prom. She and Red went to the formal dress shop to find that 'perfect' dress. Sure, there was prom for me but I wasn't going. There was going to be WAY to much drama, hormones, and alcohol in the air.

"You're so unusually happy," Red said as I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. I normally took my time but I wanted to get to school, eager to write in my journal.

"I feel good this morning."

"You know," Daphne began, "I couldn't believe how early Puck got up to prank you."

"Me either," I agreed. I swore, that boy slept more than twelve hours a day. He had nothing to do- ahem- I mean there was nothing he was motivated to do (as in he could've helped with housework instead of making Granny and my mom bust their backs). My dad had gotten a job on the Ferryport Landing council. Mom said she already had a job lined up at the diner as soon as she felt comfortable enough letting Basil stay full time in preschool. Whether we were Grimms or not, groceries weren't free and my parents had to pay for us to go to school just like the next person.

"He must've really wanted to get under your skin." I shrugged it off and pulled into the junior high parking lot.

"Ooh, look!" Daphne squealed, pointing out the window. "Becky's waving to us."

I assumed that 'Becky' was part of Daphne's clique. A group of girls were waving outside the window to Daphne and Red so I pulled up as close as I could. The girls hopped out and ran over to hug their friends. It made me happy that they were both popular with lots of friends that were kind, unlike the catty girls in my grade. I started to drive away, still with a smile on my face and the day going great. That was, until I heard Daphne scream, and out of the review mirror, I saw her face covered in blood.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired and I took a six hour car ride from Carlisle to Richmond today and it's getting pretty late. I finally found some WiFi! Thanks to my wonderful Aunt Mary for letting my family crash at her house for the rest of our vacation. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sooooo, I'm a big ass jerk for not updating in forever and you can hate me for it but, here I am! Since I'm back, I have limited Internet use and I'm also trying to get ready to go back to school. 19 days left ;_; I swear I'll try to write more frequently. Also, it would really help if you reviewed because I'm looking into enrolling in some creative writing programs when I move back Stateside and it would really help if I could have your feedback on how my writing is! So things like my writing technique, grammar, character usage, dialogue, etc. Some day I hope to be a writer and I think FanFiction is a place to start! It would be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Sabrina**

I didn't even properly park the car before I jumped out and ran to my sister. Daphne was screaming as the other girls backed away in horror, some screaming themselves. Red was frozen, staring at Daphne. From the review mirror her face had been dripping with blood. I turned my sister around she had begun to cry. Wiping off as much blood as I could, I saw past Daphne that her dear friend Becky was on the ground having, what seemed like, a seizure. Her arms and legs flew uncontrollably in the air as her eyes rolled into the back of her school. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. With each ring, more onlookers gathered and gasped, horrified at what was happening to this girl.

"Hello. Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" the calm receptionist said.

"Hi. I'm in the parking lot of Ferryport Landing Junior High. There's a girl having a seizure and coughing up blood. I need an ambulance immediately," I responded, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear, slowly approaching Becky.

"Okay, ma'am. Medical assistance will be dispatched immediately. Please hold, I have another call." I didn't bother. I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my pocket.

Becky gave one more violent heave of blood that splattered everyone that was close and the pavement before she lay completely still, her eyes still rolled into the back of her head. There was a moment of silence before one of the girls cried, "Oh, my God! Is she dead?!" A panic rippled through the crowd of onlookers and more screaming and crying erupted. There were claims of calling the teachers and principal but no one moved, glued to Becky's lifeless body. I put my head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

_Thump . . . . . thump . . . . . . . . . thump_

It was weak, but it was there. I moved her head into my lap to keep it elevated and started to wipe the blood from the corners of her mouth. The thick liquid was colored dark and rich, a bad shade against the cream, vanilla, and sunshine tones of the school. Parents who were dropping off kids quickly pulled their children into the car and whipped out their phones, undoubtedly calling the authorities.

"Are you alright, Daphne?" I asked, brushing Becky's hair out of her face. She was unconscious for sure but she wasn't dead.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Daphne's voice sounded so weak and frazzled. Red was by her side, patting her shoulder reassuringly. Daphne's expression was so scared I could've sworn that she was a little girl again, under the impression that a monster lived beneath her bed. Remains of Becky's blood splattered itself onto her clothes and hair. Red's shoes were dirtied too but for the most part, she was clean.

"I don't know but she's going to be, okay?" I reassured her. "She's alive, everyone! She's going to be okay! The paramedics are coming now!" My voice carried only to the crowd of Becky's friends. They were quivering and huddled together, seemingly scarred by their friend's sudden outburst of illness.

"What is going on?" The principal, Mr. Klaus, pushed through the still assembling crowd. His expression of terror almost matched Daphne's but he kept his calm. "What happened? Did someone do this?" He turned to me.

"I don't know. I was dropping off my sister and she suddenly started throwing up blood. I've already called the paramedics and they should be here soon," I said. I could hear the ambulance in the distance and I was surprised at how fast they had been. This was an emergency and it was all very important but I was expecting maybe another minute or so.

The white vehicle swerved into the parking lot and in no time two men emerged with a cot for Becky. They gingerly yet swiftly lifted her body onto the cot and pushed it into the ambulance. In the back there were two other bloodstained patients, high school students, still like corpses and their irises missing. They had gotten here so fast because they were already at the high school. If this was contagious, I needed to get Daphne and Red to the hospital ASAP.

"Who was that student?" Mr. Klaus asked as the ambulance drove off.

"Becky Sanchez," Red answered. The other girls and Daphne were still so distraught but thankfully Red came to her senses. It wasn't normal for Daphne to be so rattled but I knew I would be freaked if my friend spat blood in my face and then had a seizure. She wouldn't come back to school. My parents might even pull me.

"I see. Thank you." The principal walked back to the building herding the kids back inside. "Come on! You still have school." Daphne and Red turned, ready to go into the building but I grabbed both of their hands.

"No. You're going to the hospital. We don't know if this is contagious or not," I said. "Get in the car and I'll call Mom and Dad, okay?" The girls nodded and quietly went to the car without a word. I had the house on speed dial so I got through in no time. Unfortunately for me, an idiot answered the phone.

"What's wrong, Grimm? Did you forget your lunch box?"

"I need to speak with my parents right now," I said impatiently.

"You were all happy-go-lucky like fifteen minutes ago. What happened? Did you think about me too much?" Puck snickered.

"This is no time for games!" I snapped.

"I think it's the perfect time for games. Who doesn't like games? I have one! It's called, 'Let's Make Grimm Late for School!' It's where I stall you for the next three minutes and aggravate you until you turn the color of a tomato."

"Listen up, Puck. There's been an accident at the junior high and now Daphne and Red are covered with blood and you're not helping! I'm trying to call my parents because I'm about to take them to the hospital."

There was a pause until Puck answered seriously, "Okay, hold on. I'll go get your mom." I sighed with relief and checked on the girls. They were strapped into the car ready to go. Daphne had stopped crying but you could see the streaks that made their way through the remaining blood on her cheek. My sister was a tough girl and I'm sure she would be fine by tomorrow.

"Hey, sweetheart," Mom said, picking up the phone. "Puck said there was an accident at the school . . . ?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to take Daphne and Red to the hospital."

"Oh, my God! You're father and I will be right there!"

"But Mom, they're not-"

"_Beeep. Beeep. I'm sorry. You're call has been disconnected. If you'd like, you can call back by pressing 1. If not, hang up and try again._"

". . . hurt." I sighed and closed my phone. Mom was going to worry herself into oblivion before she even saw us.

* * *

"Oh," Mom replied as she crossed her legs in the waiting room of the hospital. Dad, Granny, Puck, and Basil also sat in chairs around me. Puck was barely listening and had an iPod ear bud in one ear, looking the other direction. Basil was playing with two toy cars, making them crash and demonstrating his rather annoying explosion sound effects. Red an Daphne had been taken upstairs for examination by an Everafter doctor. I doubted Red would get sick but just in case they had to any lab work and her blood or urine samples came up 'suspicious'.

"I tried to tell you they weren't hurt but you hung up before I could," I said, brushing loose pieces of hair behind my ear. All the mayhem at the school had caused my braid to become undone so I pulled it back. I would need to wash it when I went home. I had carelessly ran my fingers through my hair while I had wet blood on my hands. My blonde hair was streaked with 'natural' highlights and I was scared that I might become a redhead with all the blood.

"I've never heard of a disease like this," Granny commented. "I don't think Daphne and Red's classmate was hemorrhaging or had an internal bleeding problem."

"You did the right thing, Sabrina," Dad began, "by bringing your sister and Red here afterwards. I'm glad there's someone else looking out for them that we can trust." I thought I saw him toss a dirty glance at Puck but I could never tell.

"Do you think they'll be done with them soon?" I asked. "Hemorrhaging isn't contagious or anything."

"No, but if the girls ingested the blood, whatever bacteria is plaguing Becky will be in their body systems," Mom replied.

"That's horrible!" I gasped.

"Cool!" Puck said at the same time. I glared daggers at him. I had my dad to thank for my gift of scowling. It had to be genetic.

"If they start to puke blood it will _not _be cool!"

"They'll be fine." Puck rolled his eyes at me. "You worry too much."

I crossed my arms and huffed. It must've been so nice not to have to worry about the girls. Did Puck really ever have any responsibility? There was no work for him, it was all play. If his crude demeanor and disgusting habits didn't irritate me enough but his major lack of maturity and caring really did, quite frankly, piss me off.

"Oh, Puck. It's only natural for Sabrina to be worried about the girls. Daphne is her little sister and Red is basically adopted into this family," Granny reasoned.

"Don't bother trying to explain it to him," I growled. "It's not like he understands what it's like to be worried."

"Are you getting irritated again?" Puck asked deviously.

"No, Einstein! What makes you say that?" I clenched my fist and tried to control my anger. I couldn't believe how short my fuse was when it came to that stupid and ignorant fairy!

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner!" Snow White came bustling through the hospital door and hunkered down in the seat next to me. "I heard about the accident at the junior high and I called to see if Daphne and Red were okay but then your voice mail answered and I knew that something was wrong."

Even though she had lines of worry on her face, Snow still looked amazing. Her creamy white skin was perfection and her deep brown eyes were so energetic and full of life. Snow had been adorning a pastel blue V-neck with white capris and flats. She looked like a model from a spring catalog. As always, I was a little jealous. No matter what she did, she looked amazing.

"Red and Daphne are fine," I promised. "I was dropping them off at school and one of Daphne's friends started vomiting blood and both of the girls got some on them. I didn't know if this bug or whatever was contagious or not so I wanted to bring them to the hospital as soon as I could."

Snow nodded, looking relieved. "You are such a wonderful big sister, Sabrina. The girls are lucky to have you."

"Oh, shoot!" Mom suddenly gasped, standing up and pulling out her phone. "I forgot to call the school to tell them you weren't coming in today, Sabrina! I was so concerned about the girls. Let me go make the call really quick. I'll be right back but let me know if anything happens." Mom walked away, dialing the high school's number.

"I'm sure you won't be in trouble," Snow reassured me as she patted my knee. "I still know the teachers on the school circuit pretty well. I'll let them know if they give you any trouble, okay? But I'm sure you can handle yourself. You _were _in my Bad Apples class after all." I smiled at Snow's joke. She quit being a teacher at the school but she did teach other classes, the Bad Apples being the first. She also did charm, house keeping, and animal care.

"Excuse me," Dr. Falada (otherwise known as the Goose Girl) said as she entered the waiting room. Dad stood and walked over to her. She smiled. "The girls are completely fine. Whatever sickness Becky Sanchez is not contagious. You can take the girls home and get them cleaned up."

My family and Snow let out a huge sigh of relief. Puck had started playing a game of Fruit Ninja and was far too engrossed to have even heard a nuclear bomb.

"That's great," Dad said, relief pouring out of his voice.

"All you have to do is check them out." Dr. Falada suddenly turned serious and her smile dropped. "I have to warn you though, I have no idea what this sickness is. The blood sample showed no sign of being contagious but that doesn't mean other people can't become sick as well. You wouldn't have to worry with Red as much but keep a close eye on your kids, Henry. Also, Daphne is slightly traumatized by the whole event so I suggest keeping her home for a day or two, okay?" She turned to me with the same serious expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a little concerned.

"We have about five high schoolers in the hospital right now with the same sickness, including Becky's older sister. Sickness runs rampant in high schools and the very last thing we need is more sick children. Be extra careful when you're in school, okay? I think it'd be best for your family to investigate." Dr. Falada leaned in even closer and whispered in my ear. "Your grandmother isn't as young as she used to be and she needs you and your sister's help more then she realizes it. We especially don't need _you _sick." She pulled back with a worried expression as if she were concerned that I hadn't gotten the blunt message. _  
_

"I understand," I promised, nodding my head. "We'll get to it."

"I also suggest that you don't go to school for the next two days. You seem to be coming down with a fever," Dr. Falada said, putting her had against my forehead and giving me a knowing wink.

"Thanks but I-" I began. Granny cut me off.

"Sabrina, I know how important your school work is to you but we have to investigate. We don't want anymore people getting sick," she said. "Thank you, Dr. Falada. We'll drop the doctor's note off at her school later."

"Great, I'll write one up right now." Dr. Falada walked to te recepionist desk asking for a paper and pen.

"So, there are five other high schoolers sick?" Granny inquired aloud. "I think a good place to start is asking the families about their children."

"We should give Daphne the day off," Mom suggested. "Let her and Red relax."

"That's fine. I wouldn't bother to even think about pushing her," Granny agreed. "Sabrina, you need to get cleaned up too. After that, you can come with me to start."

"Erm, I kind of also wanted to stay home. I mean, I still have to fill out my dream journal assignment and the parents of the patients could be a little worse for wear. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow?" I hoped Granny would take the hint that I really didn't feel like agonizing people with questions.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best for right now. But tomorrow we'll start investigating. We want to stop this as soon as possible." Granny seemed determined which was good. I hadn't seen her so for awhile and it was reassuring. "Let's go check out the girls and go home."

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as it should be. On the bright side, your cliffhanger is gone! Please review. It means so much to me!**


End file.
